


Who Are You Babies?

by Jeniouis



Series: Who Are You? Series [6]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Clint, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies!, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Good Father!Howard, M/M, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Howard, Omega Sam, Omega Steve, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lab experiment gone wrong leads to interesting results. And hijinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You Babies?

**Author's Note:**

> This contains relationship spoilers for the main Who Are You? Series. So if you don't want to know who Howard and Bucky are shipped with, you might want to wait.
> 
> I wrote this in a whim. I needed something to get me back in the swing of writing for this story again so this was born.
> 
> This has no correspondence with the other stories for now. It might in the next chapter.
> 
> Also if you haven't read Who Are You Steve Rogers? or Who Are You Howard Stark? this will be very confusing but mainly Howard was brought back from the dead and he was a good guy and he's 34.
> 
> I think that's it. I hope you enjoy it.

"Howard, you have been in this lab for too damn long." Bucky said as he walked into the basement lab. Steve and Sam were following close behind.

"Exactly, you need to see the sun for at least once during this week or I'm going to tell Phil about this." Steve said as he walked over to sit at the lab table beside Howard along with the other two omegas.

Howard chuckled. "No you won't or else I'll tell your alphas all your dirty little secrets." Howard said, never looking up from his project. The other omegas groaned. Their alphas had been on a mission for the past week and they all sort of went crazy, doing the things their protective alphas wouldn't let them do.

"Do that and I'll chop off your balls." Bucky said. Howard laughed.

"Well then let there be not snitching. I'm on the brink of something extraordinary. Besides my genius self." Howard said with all the smug in the world.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I see where Tony gets his ego. Every time you come up with something 'extraordinary', we all end up fucked in some way." Sam said and Howard glared at him.

"Not every time." Howard grumbled mixing something in a vial. "This is foolproof. I got everything right this time. Everything is perfect." Howard said as he brought up another beaker of some substance and slowly started mixing it with the stuff in the vial. He took the new mixture and put it in what looked like an oven to Steve.

"This time?" Was all Steve got to say before an explosion knocked them all back and on the floor.

~

Steve blearily opened his eyes, putting a hand on his throbbing head, fully determined on chocking Howard when he was no longer in pain. Steve tried to stand but his legs were weak. That was strange. With the serum, even if he were injured, he should be able to walk. Steve was going to look down at his legs but a little black baby lying on his back beside him caught his attention. He was adorable and he looked just like the baby version of Sam. But what was he doing in the lab? And how come Steve didn't notice him before?

Realization smacked Steve in the face. He reached out to the baby and nearly died of shock when he saw his miniaturized hand. It was a baby hand. Steve looked down at himself in horror. He was a baby! A fucking baby! He was going to kill Howard.

Beside him Sam was starting to freak out. He crawled over to Steve and wrapped his wee fingers on Steve's wee shoulders and shook him a little. Trying his little best to say sometime but all that came out his mouth were panicked coos. Steve didn't know what to do so he hugged Sam until he calmed down.

Steve looked around. He didn't see Bucky or Howard anywhere but before he could panic too much he saw movement out the corner of his eye. Steve turned his head to see what it was.

There were two babies. One crawling like hell to get away from the other one chasing after him, yelling angry babbles at him. The one chasing was Bucky. Steve could tell by his miniaturized metal arm. Well at least that worked out. Steve crawled over to Bucky and grabbed him. He tried to yell, "Stop it!" But all that came out his mouth were loud babbles. Bucky kept squirming out his arms so Steve climbed on top of him to stop him. But Bucky was a strong ass baby so Sam had to crawl over and help him, toppling on top of Bucky with Steve. It was enough to stop him.

Once Howard saw that he was no longer being chased he shyly eased back to them, his head hanging remorsefully. He cooed something that Steve gathered was an apology. The three glared at him but it came out as an adorable stare.

Steve looked around trying to figure out what they were supposed to do. The alphas were out on a mission. The only one who would be back would be Clint. On yeah, Clint. Steve looked at a clock, it read two-thirty. Clint should be home by now.

Howard had crawled over to a lab table and was trying to shake one of the legs. Sam crawled over to help. It moved a little but not too much. Howard looked over at him and waved a bitty hand, motioning them to come over. Steve had no idea what Howard was doing but he started to crawl over. Bucky turned his back to them and crossed his arms over his chest. They were all still in their now oversized shirts with their heads poking out the collar. Except for Sam who somehow got stuck in his shirt sleeve. Steve grabbed Bucky's sleeve and dragged him over to the table. Bucky sighed and started to help when Steve did, shaking the table leg with Sam and Howard. The table rocked and Howard's cell phone dropped to the floor. He crawled over to it and started pressing on the screen.

Steve had no idea what he was doing but a while later Clint walked into the lab with excited anticipation on his face. When he saw them, he laughed.

Steve was not amused.

Clint scooped them up in his arms, cooing at them.

"Aww, you are all so cute." Clint said in a mock baby voice as he carried them out the lab. "So Steve, remember when Howard here made me a kid for a week and you thought it was awesome and took a shitload of pictures. Payback is a mother." Clint said in a singsong voice. Steve glared at Howard as Clint carried them up the stairs. The engineer looked away as if he had no idea what was going on.

When Clint reached the living room, he placed them on the couch. Then took out his phone and Steve knew exactly what he was doing. He tried to climb off the couch but the alpha caught him and put him back with the rest, rearranging them. He put Steve by Sam. Bucky kept trying to wrap his wittle fingers around Howard's neck and Howard kept trying to push Bucky away and hit him so Clint pried them apart and put Bucky beside Steve and Howard beside Sam. When they were to his pleasing, Clint took a step back and held his phone in the air.

"Smile!" Clint said before a flash of light came from the phone. Steve groaned to himself and reached out to Tony through their bond, telling him what happened, trying to swat Clint's hands away when the alpha started moving them again. This time he put Howard and Steve on a couch pillow then Sam and Bucky on another pillow, and pushed the two pillows together, snapping another picture of them. Only Clint would think this would be the appropriate moment to play paparazzi. When he was normal again, Steve was going to strangle Clint and Howard. Howard first.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
